This invention relates to a grill guard for the grill of a motor vehicle, and in particular to a cavity formed tube for the grill guard and to a method of manufacturing this formed tube.
Grill guards typically comprise a plurality of horizontal round tubes that are joined together, with the grill guard then being fitted to a front end of the vehicle.
Typically, however, the ends of each tube are left unfinished and open-ended, so as to define circular apertures at each end. This structure is thus relatively unattractive, and the burred apertures are also potentially dangerous with a person""s hand and/or clothing quite easily being caught on, and torn by, these ends.
It is therefore desirable to provide a grill guard that addresses the abovementioned problems.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a cavity formed tube, the formed tube having a curved end that defines an end aperture, wherein the tube includes a cap member that is integral with the formed tube, the integral cap member being arranged to substantially cover the end aperture of the curved end of the tube.
Preferably, an opening is defined between the integral cap member and the tube.
Typically, the formed tube forms part of a grill guard for a motor vehicle, the grill guard comprising a plurality of formed tubes and connecting means for connecting together the plurality of formed tubes so as to define the grill guard.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing a cavity formed tube, the method comprising the steps of:
providing a tube;
pressing the tube so as to define a curved end; and
cropping the curved end so as to define a cap member that is integral with the formed tube, the integral cap member being arranged to substantially cover the curved end of the tube.
Preferably, the method further includes the step of pressing the curved end so as to define an opening therein.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a grill guard for a motor vehicle, the grill guard comprising:
a plurality of tubes, each tube having a curved end that defines an end aperture, with each tube further including a cap member that is integral with the tube, wherein the integral cap member is arranged to substantially cover the end aperture of the curved end of the tube; and
connecting means for connecting together the plurality of formed tubes so as to define the grill guard.
Typically, an opening is defined between the integral cap member and the tube.